


Обстановка накаляется, или пять раз, когда Лузеры столкнулись с Командой-А

by Heidel



Category: The A-Team (2010), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: — Есть одно бесспорное преимущество в том, что месть становится твоим единственным занятием, — говорит Дженсен. — Ты не тратишь много денег, зато встречаешь самых интересных людей.Или пять раз, когда Лузеры столкнулись с Командой-А и им каким-то образом удалось разойтись с минимальными потерями.
Kudos: 9





	Обстановка накаляется, или пять раз, когда Лузеры столкнулись с Командой-А

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These things get louder (or, five times the losers met the a-team)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674227) by storm_petrel. 



> **Примечание автора:** Американский военный корабль "Принстон" подорвался на мине в открытом море в Персидском заливе во время Первой войны, и "Атапаск", корабль военно-морского флота Канады, в течении тринадцати часов, до появления минного тральщика, эскортировал повреждённое судно, а перед тем, как уйти, оставил им ящик пива. Так что ура Канаде: мы поставляем пиво в кризисные моменты _(автор фика — из Канады)._ Список Дженсена и Мердока цитируется по неизменно популярному списку "213 Вещей Скиппи, которые больше не разрешается делать в армии США". Погуглите его. Это того стоит.  
> Название фика взято из песни "Moves" группы "The New Pornographers".

_1\. Персидский залив, 1991 год_

Американский военный корабль "Принстон" вот уже час медленно продвигается вперед на своих собственных двигателях. Клэй находится на палубе с тех пор, как начались взрывы, и сейчас он смотрит на мигающие бортовые огни "Адроита", другого корабля военно-морских сил США, который примерно в полумиле впереди них прокладывает путь через минное поле, выводя их в безопасное место.

Клэю, пожалуй, следовало бы смеяться: кто когда-то пошёл в армию, думая, что выбирает _безопасный_ вариант? Безопасность — это в девятнадцать лет жениться на Сьюзен Хокинс, ужинать с матерью каждое второе воскресенье. Безопасность — это работа с девяти до пяти, гараж, забитый инструментами, и дом, за который ему никогда не расплатиться. Клей моргает, подставляя лицо вечернему ветру: он не спал уже более тридцати часов, и это начинает сказываться.

Его парни находятся в каютах вместе с остальной частью взвода, и он мог бы потерять их всех сегодня, так же, как мог бы потерять их в Кувейте… если они когда-нибудь окажутся там, что кажется всё менее и менее вероятным… но идея плоха — думать об этом. Все _если бы да кабы,_ которые крутятся в голове Клэя, никак не зависят от него, а значит, он не должен зацикливаться на них. Не он привёл этот корабль на проклятое минное поле, а если бы взрыв был немного сильнее, то, быть может, они все сейчас бы барахтались в воде, наблюдая, как тонет судно, и гадая, когда же поверхность воды вспыхнет огнём. Ведь в Персидском заливе везде нефть.

Кто-то откашливается за спиной Клэя, и он оборачивается, заставляя себя проявить какое-то подобие внимания. Это один из рейнджеров, капитан, которого Клэй раз или два видел в офицерской столовой.

Он старше Клэя: его волосы уже начинают седеть на висках. Скошенная на одну сторону улыбка. Две бутылки пива поблескивают запотевшими боками, и синие этикетки из фольги отражают тусклый вечерний свет. Клэй не пил холодного пива с самого Рождества, и его пальцы слегка подрагивают, прежде чем он ему удаётся овладеть собой.

— Знак любезности от "Атапаска", — говорит мужчина, протягивая бутылку. За его плечом Клэй видит канадский эсминец, который удаляется, по-дружески мигая огнями. Канадское пиво в сегодняшний паршивый день! В конце концов, может, бог действительно существует.

Капитан улыбается лёгкой, хорошо натренированной улыбкой. Клэй улыбается в ответ, зная, что его улыбка и вполовину не столь уверенная. Капитан поднимает свою бутылку. 

— За продуманные планы, — говорит он.

Клэй поднимает своё пиво, горлышки бутылок звонко стукаются друг о друга. 

— Если бы у нас был хотя бы один, — произносит он, и, чёрт возьми, его голос звучит слишком молодо в его собственных ушах, поэтому он продолжает, понижая его. — Может, мы бы не заплыли прямиком в треклятое минное поле.

Капитан смеётся. 

— Тогда за удачу, — говорит он, поднимая бровь. — Или за то, чтобы рядом всегда были союзники, которые щедро делятся своим пивом.

За _это_ Клэй будет пить, и холодное пиво кажется абсолютным блаженством для его пересохшего горла. Капитан одним большим глотком опустошает половину бутылки, затем протягивает руку. 

— Ганнибал, — говорит он. — Ганнибал Смит. Рейнджеры.

Клэй пожимает протянутую руку. 

— Лейтенант Фрэнк Клэй, — отвечает он. — Морская пехота.

Ганнибал Смит понимающе смотрит. 

— Первое назначение, — говорит он, и это не вопрос. — Твоих парней направляли в Кувейт?

Клэй кивает, вперившись взглядом в горизонт, где маленький тральщик прокладывает им путь. 

— Если мы ещё попадем туда, — произносит он, и эти слова весят много. Сотни тысяч непредвиденных событий могут произойти, всё может пойти наперекосяк, и Клэй с безмолвным отчаянием жаждет того дня, когда ему будет уже не двадцать один и его назначение не будет так свежо, что каждый может обнаружить это за сто ярдов. Того дня, когда он будет уравновешенным, научится сохранять контроль и всегда будет знать, что делать.

Смит облокачивается на перила рядом, и его рот изгибается в полуулыбке, как будто он может точно сказать, о чём думает лейтенант. Скорее всего, он может. Видит Бог, бывают дни, когда Клэю кажется, что это написано у него на лбу. 

— Вы всё сделаете правильно, — роняет капитан, и его голос звучит так уверенно, словно Ганнибал Смит способен предвидеть будущее, в котором всё, быть может, не обернется полной херней.

Клэй надеется, что он прав.

_2\. Никарагуа, 2000 год_

Рычаги управления вертолета Сикорский S-76 под руками Мердока вызывают приятные воспоминания о недолгом периоде, когда он был пилотом британской королевской семьи. Поэтому ему требуется минута или две, чтобы обратить внимание на настойчивый визг GPS, мигающего из последнего известного местоположения американского отряда.

Королева всегда была истинной леди, и Мердок поёт: 

— Боже, храни королеву! Она не такая, как все остальные люди! 

Пение означает, что всё идет по плану, в то время как он разворачивает вертолет по огромной пикирующей дуге. Цвета Панамы на корпусе ярко сияют в солнечном свете, но Мердок чёрной краской из баллончика большими кривыми буквами написал _"США!!!"_ по обеим сторонам хвоста, что даёт некоторую надежду на то, что это поможет им выбраться.

Крошечные тёмные фигуры отделяются от деревьев и выбегают на открытую поляну, где высокая трава прибилась к земле воздушной струей от машины. Два силуэта движутся медленно, поддерживая человека между ними, и Мердок прищелкивает языком. Перелёт отнюдь не похож на эвакуационный, и в шикарной кабине его вертолёта, даже если повезет, удастся отыскать только элементарные средства первой помощи. 

Раздвижная дверь отсутствует, поэтому в кабине будет немного дуть. Мердок надеется, что удобные сидения возместят этот недостаток. Первый десантник забирается в вертолет с широко распахнутыми глазами. Ему можно дать около двенадцати лет. Мердок усмехается ему через окно кабины и стучит по своему головному телефону. Мальчишка понимает, что от него требуется, и, схватив аппарат с заднего сиденья, орет в микрофон ещё до того, как надевает наушники. 

— Рядовой первого класса Дэн Кауфман, — кричит он. — Кто вы, черт возьми, сэр?

Мердок смеётся. 

— Лейтенант Мердок, — отвечает он. — Официально — Рейнджеры. Неофициально — я здесь, чтобы спасти все ваши задницы.

Мальчишка мгновенье таращится на него, а затем остальные члены команды один за другим быстро добираются до вертолёта. Один из них хватает головной телефон. 

— Капитан Гаррет Лим, — говорит он. 

Глаза Лима быстро оценивают вертолёт и Мердока, и он, по-видимому, делает несколько отнюдь не безосновательных выводов. 

— Вы не похожи на официальную эвакуацию, лейтенант, — говорит он.

Мердок быстро и отрывисто салютует. 

— Я лучшее из того, что появится здесь в течение следующих пятнадцати часов, ну, или около того, капитан.

Лиму требуется примерно три секунды, чтобы всё обдумать, затем он кивает. 

— Сгодится, — произносит он и поворачивается к своим парням. — Рэймс, Кауфман, загрузите Хендерсона в вертолет и устройте его, — он бросает взгляд на Мердока. — Пуля малого калибра в ноге. Мы остановили кровотечение, но нам нужно быстро вывезти его отсюда. 

Лим хватает рацию со своего ремня, приносит ко рту и начинает кричать. 

— Альварез, спускайся к поляне. Мы взлетим через минуту, приём. 

Рация щёлкает, и Лим водит ею у своего лица, затем забирается на сиденье рядом с пилотом. Он поворачивается к Мердоку. 

— Нас преследует противник, — кричит он. — Мой снайпер прикрывал отступление...

Пятеро мужчин рассаживаются в салоне вокруг раненого Хендерсона, который стонет, пока они занимают близлежащие места.

— Капитан, — кричит один из солдат, проводя руками по гладким деревянными панелями. — Это не особо похоже на военный вертолёт.

— Взгляни на дверь, — отвечает Мердок, указывая на открытое пространство там, где она должна быть. — Через минуту или две это станет нашим маленьким преимуществом. 

Со стороны одной из отвесных скал, окружающих поляну, раздаются выстрелы, хотя Мердок едва может слышать их за шумом двигателей. Затем кто-то соскальзывает вниз по осыпающемуся склону, камушки разлетаются из-под его ботинок, а на плече болтается большая винтовка. Когда человек оказывается на траве поляны, то снова бежит быстрее, и, когда он оказывается ближе, у Мердока появляется возможность рассмотреть его получше. Парню, быть может, только-только исполнилось двадцать, его волосы коротко обриты. Тёмные, напряжённые глаза, которые на короткое мгновенье встречаются с глазами Мердока. Затем пули начинают рассекать траву, и парень падает на землю.

— О, ненавижу эту часть, — говорит Мердок, когда из-за деревьев начинают появляться люди. Пулеметный огонь проходит близко от вертолёта, и солдаты Лима скучиваются у двери, отстреливаясь в ответ. Мердок заводит двигатель, раз, два… а этот парень — Альварез — вскакивает как заяц и бежит к вертолёту, каким-то образом уклоняясь от пуль, не снижая при этом скорости. Он хватается за дверную раму и один из его приятелей затаскивает его внутрь, а капитан Лим кричит: 

— Мы все, поехали, поехали!..

Пули со свистом проносятся мимо хвостового винта, когда вертолёт пролетает над поляной. Мердок наклоняет нос машины вперед, приподнимает её в воздух и взлетает прямо над верхушками деревьев. Альварез хватает гарнитуру. 

— Спасибо, что подождали, — задыхаясь, хрипло произносит он.

Мердок ухмыляется. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. А теперь, мальчики и девочки, пожалуйста, держите свои руки и ноги внутри вертолёта, в то время как мы проведём краткую воздушную экскурсию по тропическим лесам Никарагуа и Коста-Рики по пути в Панаму. 

Он поворачивается к капитану Лиму и старается говорить дружелюбным тоном. 

— Итак, скажите мне, почему ЦРУ послало вас и ваш отряд прекрасных здоровых молодых мужчин в дикие заросли Никарагуа?

Кажется, капитан Лим немного обижен тем, что вынужден дать стандартный ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Это секретная информация, лейтенант, — говорит он, затем прищуривает глаза. — Официальный транспорт не придёт, не так ли?

Мердок пожимает плечами. 

— Да нет, он наверняка бы пришёл. Может быть, через несколько часов, после того как было бы уже слишком поздно, но он бы пришёл. Я узнал это… ну скажем, от одного моего друга, который узнал это от своего друга, а тот, в свою очередь, от ещё одного своего друга, — Мердок ухмыляется и постукивает себя по носу. Лим молча смотрит на него, поэтому он продолжает. — Я услышал, что кто-то в ЦРУ, возможно, потерял бы работу после этой небольшой прогулки и, быть может, хотел, чтобы ему пришлось чуть меньше возиться с бумажной волокитой. Подлинные свидетельства солдат, побывавших на месте событий, могут вызвать сильное сопротивление, когда вы плетёте небылицы в каких-нибудь комитетах, распределяющих бюджет, не правда ли?

Мердок практически может слышать, как Лим скрипит зубами, но сохраняет весёлый тон. В конце концов, никто не хотел бы услышать, что их команду обвели вокруг пальца и оставили с носом, поэтому Мердок может рассказать свою историю так, чтобы она звучала настолько счастливо, насколько это возможно. 

— Я был в Панаме, так что позаимствовал эту крошку и поспешил к вам.

Губы Лима шевелятся, когда он повторяет про себя слово _"позаимствовал"_ , затем он закрывает глаза. 

— Лейтенант, — очень осторожно произносит он. — От _кого_ вы позаимствовали этот вертолёт?

 _У кого вы позаимствовали этот вертолёт,_ — автоматически мысленно поправляет Мердок, но, надо полагать, сейчас не самое подходящее время.

— Это президентский вертолет. Но не волнуйтесь! — Мердок жестом показывает на отсутствующую дверь. — Он стоял в ангаре на ремонте, так что его определённо не использовали.

— Вы угнали вертолет президента Панамы? — вообще-то говоря, у Лима нет никаких причин орать так громко, ведь Мердок сидит рядом с ним.

Внезапно ярко-красные ракеты проносятся мимо окна кабины, и один из солдат Лима кричит: 

— Капитан, за нами гонится противник, на одиннадцать часов!

Лим резко дёргается на сиденье. 

— У них вертолет, — произносит он, не веря своим глазам. Он оборачивается. — Держитесь, парни. — Он поворачивается к Мердоку и говорит: 

— Лейтенант, я уже должен дать разведке пинка в их ебаную задницу за всё это, но если вы сможете вытащить нас отсюда, я буду должен ещё и вам — купить выпить.

— Мне нравится Маи Таи, — говорит Мердок и круто поворачивает влево.

Президенту Панамы, надо полагать, не понравится, если ракеты испортят прекрасные аэродинамические линии его вертолёта. Если они выберутся отсюда живыми, Мердок собирается написать ему вежливое письмо с рекомендацией установить на борту много, _много_ пулемётов. Сумасшедший маневренный полет спасёт вас только до поры до времени.

Мердок резко трясёт головой, потому что это _пораженческие мысли_. Он _царь_ сумасшедшего маневренного полета. Он двигается резкими зигзагами влево, вправо, затем внезапно стремительно теряет высоту, и ракета пролетает мимо. Мердок пикирует, и зеленый лес внизу головокружительно расплывается вокруг окна кабины, резко контрастируя с безумным миганием красных цифр на табло высотомера.

Тот, кто пилотирует другую птичку, хорош. Не так хорош, как лейтенант Мердок, и это очевидно, но ему только что удалось выровнять свой вертолет так, чтобы стрелять. Пулеметный огонь царапает окно рядом с пилотом, и Лим рывком дёргается в сторону. Он смотрит на Мердока. 

— Спасибо вам, лейтенант. За то, что вы прилетели забрать моих парней. Я думаю, что…

Внезапно позади в салоне кто-то кричит: 

— Альварез, ты с ума сошел, кретин, какого хрена ты делаешь?

Мердоку знаком этот тон. Он означает, что кто-то только что сделал что-то неожиданное и _интересное_. Рядом с ним, Мердоком, люди используют его _постоянно_. Он смотрит в боковое зеркало и видит Альвареза, висящего в открытом дверном проёме. Он зацепился за вертолет кожаным ремнем своей винтовки, а через его плечо перекинут автомат. Даже в стремительном воздушном потоке он держится практически ровно. Мердок не видит глаза парня, но может призвать на помощь своё воображение.

Лейтенант усмехается, быстро отключая прямую тягу, и вертолет почти что зависает в воздухе. Раздаются размеренные звуки выстрелов, один-два-три, а затем Альварез кричит:

— Поехали.

Машина позади них стремительно теряет высоту, её лобовое стекло покрыто паутиной трещин. Идеальный выстрел на поражение в пилота вертолёта из другого движущегося вертолёта, _Иисус Христос_. Мердок не может поверить, что это, мать вашу, кому-то удалось.

Товарищи Альвареза хватают ремень его винтовки и затаскивают снайпера обратно в вертолёт. Лим оборачивается и постукивает по гарнитуре, и Кугар берет один из свободных комплектов. 

— Капрал Альварез, говоря официально, это был очень нестандартный ход, и я хвалю вас за быстроту вашей мысли и образцовое поражение цели. — Голос Лима превращается в низкое рычание. — Неофициально, если вы ещё раз выкинете какой-нибудь такой ебанутый трюк, я вам как следует врежу. Это понятно?

— Вас понял, — говорит Альварез, и бросает на Мердока быстрый, заговорщический взгляд в зеркало пилота. Тот усмехается, потому что ему знаком этот взгляд. Он принадлежит человеку, который сделал какую-то охренительно безумную глупость, и она оказалась ещё даже более успешной, чем он предполагал в самых смелых своих ожиданиях. Мердок любит это чувство.

Пока в кабине раздается рев возбуждённых голосов, Мердок глядит в зеркало и, беззвучно шевеля губами, произносит:

_— Хороший выстрел, ковбой._

Альварез ухмыляется и приподнимает свою поразительную шляпу.

_3\. Штат Джорджия, 2001 год_

Пуч совершенно уверен, что у него нет никакого права доступа к секретной информации, и он не должен пилотировать полеты для тренировочных прыжков парашютистов в Форте Беннинг, но в прошлом месяце армия засунула его задницу в кабину самолёта, и он до сих пор торчит в воздухе.

В некотором смысле, это действует успокаивающе. Сейчас у него перерыв между заданиями и немного бессмысленной скуки, в то время как он кружит над зелеными полями Джорджии, где никто в него не стреляет, и это именно то, что нужно. За последние два года Пуч провел слишком много времени либо сидя на заднице, либо носясь со всех ног — как правило под шквальным огнем, — чтобы спасти свою жизнь, во всех горячих точках на трех континентах. Ему нужно немного покоя.

Ему также нужно побыть на одном месте достаточно долго для того, чтобы попасть на правильное свидание, потому что Линн, жена его коллеги Клинта, хочет познакомить его со своей подругой. Джолин Кинг учится в колледже в Колумбусе на бухгалтерских курсах, любит итальянские фильмы и, как можно предположить, предвкушает сегодняшний ужин. Пуч ухмыляется.

Он почти забыл, что за его спиной полный салон мальчишек. Это группа новичков, которая поднялась в воздух, чтобы совершить свой первый прыжок. Как только он сосредотачивается на этом, их уже становиться трудно игнорировать. Пуч глядит на них в зеркало пилота. Они, в основном, юные - такие, каким он себя уже не помнит, хотя умом понимает, что это было не так уж давно. Вождение в зонах военных действий в течение двадцати месяцев из каждого сделает мужчину. Юнцы шумят: этот пьянящий коктейль из бравады, мужества и страха, от которого можно обмочиться в штаны, вероятно, присущ молодым мужчинам во всём мире. Напряжение так сильно, что почти физически ощущается в воздухе.

Пуч выравнивает самолет, так как инструктор по прыжкам начинается орать и солдаты в последний раз проверяют свои парашюты. Сейчас страх взял верх, став преобладающим чувством, хотя мальчишки изо всех сил стараются скрыть его, пытаясь сохранить лицо. Но вместо пота они практически выделяют чистый адреналин, и Пуч почти опьянен им.

Первый паренёк уже у двери, напряжёенный, как туго натянутая струна, так что Пуч задумывается, что делать, если он задохнется, — но нет. Он выталкивает себя наружу, и воздушный поток мгновенно уносит его прочь.

Это подобно сигналу, будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем, и остальные мальчишки внезапно заряжаются энергией и один за другим выпрыгивают через дверь, словно пули из магазина. Быть может, они пытаются что-то доказать. Пуч так сильно нервничал, когда прыгал в первый раз, что, как бы ни хотел, не может вспомнить ничего, кроме момента, в который он дернул за шнур, его парашют раскрылся, и это было словно удар грома, словно самый громкий звук в мире.

Последний паренек готовится совершить свой прыжок. Он натягивает перчатки, и Пуч, оглянувшись, увидит быстро мелькнувшую татуировку на костяшках пальцев. _"Дурак"_ , — успевает прочитать Пуч, прежде чем мальчишка шагает к двери и крепко вцепляется в нее негнущимися руками. Видно, как мелкая дрожь пробегает по его большому телу.

 _"Только дураки выпрыгивают из прекрасных исправных самолетов",_ — думает Пуч и негромко смеётся. Инструктор по прыжкам что-то неразборчиво кричит, его слова теряются в рёве ветра. Пуч бросает взгляд через плечо и на короткий миг встречается глазами с пареньком.

— Прыгай! — кричит Пуч и ухмыляется. И беззвучно добавляет. — _Все будет хорошо._

Пуч понятия не имеет, может ли парнишка слышать его. Но внезапно мальчишка успокаивается. Он быстро показывает большой палец инструктору, а затем прыгает. Его силуэт мгновенье темнеет на фоне яркого неба и сразу же пропадает из поля зрения.

Пуч усмехается и разворачивает самолет по широкой кривой. Под ним множество белых парашютов, подобных стае мягко пульсирующих медуз. Он не видит последнего выпрыгнувшего мальчишку, но знает, что он где-то там.

Это на самом деле красиво, и Пуч задумывается, любит ли Джолин летать.

_4\. Германия, 2010 год_

Красавчик снова должен двигаться вперед, чтобы пробраться через здание "Лихтяр Зихерхайт" в то время как камеры выключат на пять минут для обслуживающих работ: именно на этом основан план Ганнибала по краже жёсткого диска с наблюдениями за этот месяц. Восьмой этаж в настоящее время закрыт на ремонт, но на полпути по коридору расположена дверь с блестящим новым засовом, которая выглядит, как плита времен Каменного века, оснащенная всевозможными электронными устройствами. Жёсткий диск оттягивает карман жилета, но Красавчик не прожил бы так долго, если бы игнорировал свои предчувствия, поэтому он достает набор отмычек, трогает микрофон на шее и говорит: 

— Ганнибал, ты следишь за мной? Я собираюсь проверить кое-что.

На том конце раздается вздох. В настоящее время Ганнибал висит снаружи здания, направляя инфракрасный датчик, и подобная выходка отнюдь не добавляет ему терпения. 

— Красавчик, у тебя есть четыре минуты до того, как камеры снова заработают. Би Эй уже ждет в назначенном месте.

— Я знаю, знаю… Дай мне несколько секунд. — Красавчик всегда был хорош, когда что-то надо было сделать руками, поэтому замок не представляет для него никаких трудностей. Но нужно действовать быстро, если он действительно хочет знать, что служба безопасности "Лихтяра" хотела упрятать подальше от остальной части здания — здесь, где очень мило и никого нет…

Механизмы щелкают, и Красавчик усмехается, отодвигая замки и открывая дверь. Комната ободрана, и в ней нет никого, кроме парня в черном скалолазном костюме, прикованного наручниками к офисному креслу. Он без сознания. Красавчик резко замирает.

Его наушник жужжит. 

— Красавчик, что ты делаешь? — настойчиво спрашивает Ганнибал. — Я не знаю, что там может быть такого интересного, что ты готов рисковать быть пойманным, пусть даже и по-дружески настроенными немецкими экспертами в области безопасности. Тебе нужно двигаться, твоё время заканчивается.

Красавчик рассеянно трогает ухо. 

— Это, босс, — отвечает он и полсекунды думает о том, чтобы уйти, но парень выглядит так молодо, несмотря на кровь, синяки и спутанные светлые волосы... Почти ребенок, и кто-то, очевидно, посвятил немало времени выбиванию из него дерьма. Красавчик вздыхает и рассеянно вертит в пальцах проволочную отмычку.

Парень кажется худым, но Красавчику приходится пересмотреть своё первое впечатление, когда он пытается взвалить на плечо шесть футов жилистых мышц. Парень стонет, но не сопротивляется. Красавчик стискивает зубы и наконец перекидывает его через плечо, словно пожарник, выносящий пострадавшего из пламени.

Красавчику и его так и не пришедшему в себя приятелю удается избежать встречи с охранниками скорее благодаря череде мелких чудес, нежели мастерству Красавчика. В ухе звучит низкий и раздраженный голос Ганнибала, потому что тот всё ещё на улице с инфракрасным датчиком и начинает немного злиться, вися посреди ночи снаружи здания под дождем.

Парень шевелится, поднимает руку и проводит ею по спине Красавчика. 

— Кугар? — невнятно спрашивает он, и Красавчик слышит, как капли крови тихо падают на пол.

— Я постараюсь не принимать это на свой счёт, — говорит он парню и ускоряет шаг. _"Ты не так уж намного моложе меня",_ — с некоторой мстительностью думает Красавчик, потому что парень, несмотря на фингалы под глазами, выглядит как мальчишка, которому самое место играть во фризби в кампусе какого-нибудь колледжа. 

А как же вся эта чушь на счет героической перевозки парней в безопасное место? Она куда лучше смотрится по телевизору, где никто не изображает, как его позвоночник изгибается под чужим весом. Преодолев последний поворот, он видит Би Эйя, который терпеливо ждал, стоя в слепом пятне последней камеры и держа в руках спусковое снаряжение Красавчика. Увидев мальчишку, он прищуривает глаза. 

— Откуда, черт возьми, он взялся? — Он уже стоит у окна и, сердито хмурясь, смотрит вверх на траекторию подъема. — Рассчитано на триста пятьдесят фунтов максимум. Как, блять, мы собираемся вытащить его отсюда?

В ухе раздается голос Ганнибала. 

— Красавчик, Би Эй, охранники на вашем этаже. Вы должны двигаться.

Красавчик говорит пару слов, за употребление которых мать отшлепала его по заднице, когда ему было тринадцать лет, и начинает застёгивать свое подъемное снаряжение.

***

Когда они возвращаются в конспиративный дом, Ганнибал раздражен, и Красавчику приходится выслушать неизбежную лекцию об отклонении от плана. Но это сокращенная версия, длиной не более десяти минут, потому что он знает: Ганнибал тоже не оставил бы мальчишку там. При нём нет ни документов, ни оружия — ничего, что могло бы объяснить, почему среди ночи его связала немецкая служба безопасности. Они могли бы забросить его в больницу, но тогда ребята из "Лихтяра" могли бы запросто снова до него добраться. Они, несомненно, заметили пропажу, потому что сирена начала реветь через две минуты после того, как они покинули здание. Красавчик ухмыляется, когда лекция Ганнибала достигает продолжительности в девять минут. 

— Посмотрите на это с другой стороны, босс. Любые данные, к которым был получен доступ, украденные жёсткие диски… во всем будут винить его. Мы вышли сухими из воды.

Ганнибал наклоняет голову, обдумывая его слова. 

— Хорошая точка зрения, — признает он и бросает взгляд на кровать в углу. Мальчишка всё ещё без сознания, но по большей части цел и невредим. Им повезло, что у него не было травмы позвоночника: Би Эйю пришлось быстро тащить его наверх, чтобы они могли доставить его к транспортировочному механизму на крыше. 

Мердок развалился на стуле у кровати, ботинком периодически подталкивая ногу парня. 

— Проснись, — говорит он, наклоняясь вперед. — Проснись, проснись, пресловутая певчая птичка схватила извивающегося червячка. Эй. _Эй. Проснись._

Мальчишка вскакивает настолько быстро, что Красавчик инстинктивно отступает назад. Его глаза налиты кровью и расфокусированы, он трогает руками лицо. _Сотрясение мозга_ , думает Красавчик, пока парень не поворачивается к Мердоку, напряженно щурясь. 

— Ни фига себе, — говорит мальчишка, с трудом моргая. Один его глаз опух и наполовину закрыт, так что это на самом деле требует усилий. — Я надеюсь, вы спасаете меня, потому что если парень, который бил меня вчера, узнает, что я изменяю ему с другим парнем, который собирается меня бить, то он очень сильно разозлится.

Красавчик чувствует, что ему необходимо переосмыслить произошедшее. Мердок начинает смеяться. 

— Успокойся, — говорит Ганнибал, и Красавчику знаком этот тон его голоса. Ганнибал прибегает к нему, когда кто-то получил ранение в голову, но всё ещё может достать пистолет. У мальчишки нет оружия, но, возможно, у него хорошая реакция. Головорезы из "Лихтяра" не оставили бы его прикованным наручниками к креслу и не избили бы до потери сознания, не имея на то причины.

Когда Ганнибал наклоняется к парню, тот отшатывается. 

— Подожди-ка, — говорит он. — Святой зомби Иисус. Я вас знаю. Вы — полковник Ганнибал Смит.

Красавчик чувствует, как туго сжимаются его кишки: ситуация очень быстро может измениться в худшую сторону. Парнишка, вероятно, не обладает развитым инстинктом самосохранения, потому что продолжает говорить:

— В сообщении было сказано, что вся ваша команда убита, и вы пытались украсть миллиард долларов.

Ганнибал стоит рядом с ним, и он напряжён. 

— Тебе следует знать, а не повторять слухи, парень. Это плохо сказывается на душе.

Парнишка хмуро усмехается. 

— Конечно, где бы я был, если бы верил всему, что читал в частной электронной почте ЦРУ? — Спрашивает он. — Если послушать их, то я был причастен к смерти двух дюжин детей, а затем погиб в огне в пока ещё никак не объясненном крушении вертолета.

Ганнибал внезапно прищуривает глаза. 

— Ты один из парней Клэя. — Видит Бог, его голос звучит так, будто он захвачен врасплох, и Красавчик удивлен. Ему не так много известно о прошлом Ганнибала. 

— Я слышал, вы все погибли в бою в Боливии восемь месяцев назад. — Он склоняет голову, раздумывая. — Знаешь, я знаком с твоим командиром уже долгое время. Давным-давно мы вместе провели для ЦРУ несколько миссий. Поэтому, услышав, что он и его команда мертвы, я предположил, что кто-то облажался, а он поплатился за это, — здесь Ганнибал делает паузу, — …или кто-то в ЦРУ решил, что он был помехой.

Парнишка оскаливает зубы. 

— Я слышал, там в последнее время происходит много подобного. 

Затем что-то резко меняется в выражении его лица, и Красавчик может видеть тот момент, когда угрюмость исчезает где-то внутри, и парнишка по-настоящему улыбается. 

— Ну ладно, на самом деле спасибо за спасение. Я не то чтобы большой фанат всех вас, но я могу сказать, что следил за миссиями вашей команды с особым интересом. Кстати говоря, вы должны сказать своим операторам, что их шифрование отчетов можно выкинуть в мусорное ведро. Ой, извините, я имел в виду, должны были сказать. Извините. — Парнишку короткое время раздирают противоречия, затем он с некоторой задиристостью выпячивает челюсть.

—Джейк Дженсен, — представляется он. — Мне нужно позвонить моей команде. Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал мгновение колеблется, затем кивает. Би Эй, который стоит у двери, готовый действовать, если парнишка задумал какую-то уловку, бросает ему телефон. Дженсену с трудом удается поймать его — он по-прежнему дезориентирован, — но он ухитряется набрать номер. 

— Пуч, — говорит он, и с другого конца раздается приглушенный рёв. Дженсен вздрагивает. — Да, да, я знаю. Я в порядке. Дай мне поговорить с Клэем. — Пауза. — Что? Господи, _отлично_. Я как лист на ветру, смотри, как я парю. Доволен? Да. Хорошо. — Ещё одна пауза. — Клэй. Да, парни из "Лихтяра" схватили меня. Должно быть, они думали, что я изучаю _их_ здание. Идиоты. — Он снова морщится. — Нет, они обработали меня очень хорошо, но я в порядке. — Он закатывает глаза. — Иисусе, нет, я в порядке. Нет, у меня _нет_ сотрясения мозга. _Да_ , я знаю, что всегда так говорю. — Он бросает на Ганнибала несколько отчаянный взгляд. — Клэй. Клэй! Послушай, я нашёл новых друзей! — Он протягивает телефон Ганнибалу.

Похоже, что Ганнибалу приходится сдерживать улыбку, когда он берёт телефон. 

— Фрэнк Клэй, — произносит он. — Почему, чёрт возьми, ты не умер?

***

— Ух ты! — спустя некоторое время говорит Дженсен. — Это один лихтяровских жёстких дисков с высокой степенью защиты. — Он улыбается и делает жест, который Красавчик мог бы описать только как _"протягивает загребущие руки"._ — Могу ли я взглянуть? Пожалуйста! 

***

Очевидно, для Дженсена _взглянуть_ означает _взломать._

***

Когда Красавчик возвращается, Дженсен, сгорбившись, сидит над ноутбуком Ганнибала, к которому кабелями присоединён диск. Его нос в восьми, быть может, дюймах от экрана.

— Потерял очки где-то между первым умным замечанием и вторым ударом, — поясняет он, но его пальцы порхают над клавиатурой. Он также ведет энергичную беседу с Мердоком.

— Мне не разрешается спрашивать у кого-либо, кто выше меня по званию, что за дурь они курят, — говорит Дженсен.

Мердок ухмыляется. 

— Мне не разрешается позволять куклам-марионеткам брать на себя ответственность за мои действия.

— Самомодифицирующиеся алгоритмы марковского процесса, — говорит Дженсен. — О, теперь это просто хитрость... Хорошо, ну… мне не разрешается учить офицеров ругательствам на албанском под видом обучения их потенциально полезным фразам.

Мердок хрустит костяшками пальцев. 

— Мне не разрешается исполнять любые военные обязанности, одетым в платье, — говорит он.

Это заставляет Дженсена поднять взгляд. 

— Иди ты, не делал ты этого. Блин, да я тебе не верю.

Мердок слегка взмахивает руками. Красавчик вздрагивает. 

— Голубые блёстки, — говорит он Дженсену и добавляет: 

— Это хороший мысленный образ для всех холодных одиноких ночей в полевых условиях. Заставляет тебя на самом деле… _оценить_ их. — Красавчик поворачивается к Мердоку. — Ты не цитируешь этот глупый список ещё раз, ведь нет же?

Мердок дружелюбно пожимает плечами. 

— Только то, что мы уже на самом деле сделали.

С другого конца комнаты Би Эй кричит: 

— Мы не идём в бой, обнажившись, как кельты.

Дженсен хихикает в кулак, другой рукой продолжая с сумасшедшей скоростью стучать по клавиатуре. Мердок вздыхает. 

— Я помню эту миссию. Это были чертовски хорошие времена.

***

— Это было весело, — говорит Дженсен, натягивая серый свитер Красавчика. — Моя команда ждет меня во Франкфурте, но послушайте, парни, если вы когда-нибудь захотите устроить ещё одну нашу встречу, позвоните мне. — Он перебрасывает сумку через плечо и, посвистывая, выходит из конспиративного дома. В свитере Красавчика, который ему велик, и чёрных скалолазных брюках он похож скорее битника, которому стукнуло двадцать с небольшим, чем на хакера спецподразделения, которого ЦРУ обрекло на смерть.

Красавчик просматривает данные службы наблюдения "Лихтяра" за Арабом, свеженькие и глянцевые, только что из принтера. Самое лучшее устройство хранения информации, сделанное по заказу Министерства обороны США, взломано за сорок семь минут. _Господи._

— Ганнибал, мы не можем оставить его? Пожалуйста?

Ганнибал морщится. 

— Я только один раз пытался переманить одного из парней Клэя. _Только один раз._

_5\. Настоящее время_

У Клэя бывали дни, которые заканчивались куда хуже, чем этот. Периметр находится под наблюдением, конспиративный дом подключен к каналам связи, и здесь есть еда. Самая настоящая пища, приготовленная вручную. Возможно, даже с любовью. Клэй не знает наверняка, как это случилось, но он не жалуется.

— Это на самом деле очень вкусно, — говорит Аиша. Она сидит на упаковочном ящике у открытой двери конспиративного дома, и заходящее солнце отбрасывает на землю её длинную тень. Бумажная тарелка с карри балансирует на её коленях.

Мердок, пилот Ганнибала — Кугар когда-то давным-давно встретил его в Никарагуа, ведь подразделения специального назначения представляют собой небольшой, тесно переплетенный мирок, — неотрывно смотрит на Аишу последние полчаса. Это уже становится несколько тревожным. 

— Леди, — внезапно произносит он. — Если вы выйдете за меня и заберете меня из всего этого, я буду готовить вам карри каждый вечер, и печь пироги, и красить белой краской забор, пока вы будете точить свои ножи, и это будет лучший брак, который когда-либо существовал.

Выражение лица Аиша трудно описать, хотя Клэй вспоминает, что уже как-то раз видел его: месяц назад или около того, когда Кугар и Дженсен надрались, и Дженсен стоял под окнами гостиничного номера Аиши, держа над головой радиоприемник и во всю глотку распевая песни Питера Гэбриэла. Сейчас выражение её лица не совсем такое, потому что на этот раз Аиша не метает ножи. Возможно, она не хочет уронить свою тарелку. Она права, карри _в самом деле_ очень вкусное.

— Никто не женится на Аише, — говорит Клэй, ведь это абсолютно неправильно, затем слегка вздрагивает, увидев выражение, с которым она смотрит на него, и быстро исправляется. — Хорошо, никто не женится на Аише, если только она не решит, что хочет выйти замуж, и в этом случае просто… пожалуйста, пусть её мужем не будет один из этих парней.

— Эй, — почти одновременно говорят Мердок и Дженсен. Аиша фыркает, берёт свою тарелку и подвигает её Кугару, который негромко смеётся.

Мердок с несчастным лицом наблюдает за тем, как она уходит прочь. Клэй видит, как Дженсен утешительно похлопывает его по руке. 

— Мы все прошли через это, брат, — говорит он. — По крайней мере, в этот раз она ничего не сказала о своей коллекции ушей. 

Мердок поворачивается к Красавчику, который фактически является правой рукой Ганнибала. Ему трудно смотреть на него и Ганнибала, не думая при этом о Роке, и, блядь, рана всё ещё свежа. 

— Красавчик, — говорит Мердок. — Ну, давай, поддержи меня.

Красавчик качает головой. 

— У тебя просто не получается должным образом производить первое впечатление, дружище, — говорит он, потом обращается к Дженсену. — В первый раз, когда мы встретились, он поджёг мою руку. — Красавчик снова поворачивается к Мердоку. — И на самом деле, нет. Ни в коем случае. Мы найдем тебе что-нибудь менее опасное, чтобы пофлиртовать. Например, тигровую акулу, или, быть может, термоядерный взрыв. — Он едва слышно посвистывает. 

Другой парень Ганнибала, Би Эй — Клэй уверен, что для работы под прикрытием ирокез слишком бросается в глаза, — разглядывает двигатель от грузовика, который они с Пучем разобрали, надо думать, только забавы ради. 

— Не позволите ли хоть изредка вашим яйцам подумать за вас? — Би Эй тихо смеется, затем качает головой. — Эта цыпочка сделана из чертовски твёрдой стали.

— Я, мать вашу, всё ещё всех вас слышу, — говорит Аиша, не поднимая взгляда от пистолета, который она чистит.

Мердок говорит тихим, слегка взволнованным голосом. 

— Разве это справедливо? У вас, ребята, и снайпер, и хакер, _а ещё_ умопомрачительная задиристая леди.

— Да, — рассудительно соглашается Дженсен. — Но у вас, парни, был летающий танк. Мы никогда не летали на танке. 

Честно говоря, в глубине души Клэй тоже завидует летающему танку.

Ганнибал склоняется над столом рядом с ним, задвигая кучу фотографий службы наблюдения поглубже в ворох банковских документов, чертежей, файлов, которые Дженсен извлек из сотни защищенных баз данных. Вся эта груда бумаг ожидает, когда её сложат вместе, и из беспорядочной информации будет разработан план.

Клэй не видел Ганнибала пять лет, но после того, что _его команда_ натворила в Лос-Анджелесе — действительно, они оба, вероятно, обязаны послать руководству Лос-Анджелесского порта письма с извинениями, — кажется, настало подходящее время, чтобы возобновить общение. Они, так сказать, снова находятся на одной и той же стороне.

Ганнибал выглядит старше своих лет, хотя и о Клэе можно сказать то же самое. Ни один из них уже не молод.

Губы Ганнибала изгибаются в той самой знакомой однобокой улыбке, которую он помнит даже столько лет спустя. Клэй поднимает бровь. 

— Ты помнишь нашу первую встречу?

Он говорит, понизив голос, хотя никто не слушает их. Мердок поглощен подробным рассказом о том времени, когда он встретил Кугара в Никарагуа, и всё это сопровождается широкими жестами и звуковыми эффектами. Даже Кугар слегка улыбается, низко надвинув шляпу на лицо, словно думая, что так его улыбку никто не увидит.

Ганнибал поднимает бровь, чтобы соответствовать собеседнику. 

— Насколько я помню, ты всё ещё должен мне пиво.

Клэй фыркает. 

— Запиши его на мой счёт. Ты знаешь, что это было моё первое назначение? Мне было двадцать один, и я готов был в штаны наложить от страха. У меня в подчинении были люди, которые всецело зависели от меня, от моего приказа зависело, кому жить, а кому умереть… это было охренительно страшно, и я думаю, что я на самом деле сходил с ума. 

Он никогда бы не сказал этого никому из своей команды, но Ганнибал Смит неизменно присутствовал в его жизни на протяжении почти двух десятков лет. Ганнибал Смит выбрался из печи крематория и вытащил из тюрьмы всю свою команду, спас их от правительства и взял их с собой в бега, поэтому Клэй знает, что он понимает: он тоже прошел через испытания.

Ганнибал уже не улыбается, но улыбка всё ещё притаилась в его глазах. 

— Ты справился с этим?

Ганнибал задает вопрос, но почти наверняка уже знает ответ.

Клэй смотрит на своих парней и на Аишу, которая от души смеётся, потому что Мердок убедил Дженсена взломать сайт транспортного управления Лос-Анджелеса и изменить надписи на всех электронный щитах вдоль шоссе на _"Ебаное ЦРУ"_ и _"Приносим извинения порту Лос-Анджелеса"_. Они всё ещё живы, всё ещё следуют за ним, даже после всего, что произошло. 

— Нет, но кто смог? 

Ганнибал смеётся и достает сигару. 

— Именно так это работает, — говорит он сквозь зубы, чиркая спичкой. Кончик сигары вспыхивает красным, как трассирующий снаряд, и Ганнибал выдыхает медленно расползающееся облако дыма. Он берёт со стола перед собой файлы, результат двух месяцев специального, тщательного расследования. Конец игры стал ближе на два месяца.

Губы Клэя медленно растягиваются в улыбке. 

— Позволь мне рассказать тебе о Максе, — говорит он.


End file.
